


Hold Up 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold Watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Up 100 words

Stage rides were long. Though he was voluble and diligent, John sometimes simply dozed, dreaming in summer heat and woollen clothes. So pleasant to relax, trust, be simply carried, rocked by the journey's jolting rhythm.

It was the only time he was caught so unawares. A sudden stop placed a Colt so close to his nose he would have had to cross his eyes to focus on it. Though dying, he was disinclined to hurry the matter. He was relieved of his guns and the gold watch from his Uncle John congratulating him on graduation. Subsequent pocket watches were silver.


End file.
